Masks
by anakinlove
Summary: Robin is so tired of wearing a mask.


Robin leaned quietly over the side of the building, gazing down at the street swirling below him. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, forcing the whole world out of his mind and centering himself. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again, but he barely felt any more peace then he had previously. "What's wrong?" Batman asked softly.

"Nothing", Robin replied. Batman came over and crouched next to him.

"Slow night", he commented. Robin nodded. Though the cars roared beneath them at as fast a pace as ever, the night seemed somehow different. There were no crimes being committed it seemed and Robin supposed he should have been happy about that, but he wasn't.

The chance to beat some criminal held much allure for the purpose of warding away the darkness in his heart. "Batman", he said softly, "Do you ever get tired of wearing a mask?"

"What do you mean", Batman asked. "It's not like we can take them off in public."

"No", Robin whispered, "We can't."

"But that's not what you mean", Batman prompted. Robin got up slowly and walked to the other side of the roof. "What's troubling you?" Batman asked.

"Nothing", Robin said again.

"Is it something that happened at the league today?" Batman continued to question. Robin shrugged. That was part of it, he supposed, though not out loud to Batman, but not all. There was much more to it then that. "Come on Robin", Batman pressed, "I know there's something wrong. I wish you were more like Wing sometimes, he at least talks to me."

"Just leave me alone", Robin snapped suddenly, angrily, "you are such a control freak. It's not like you have to now every aspect of everything that happens to me." He stalked away. Batman remained where he was.

"Robin", he said again in almost a summoning sort of call.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry", Robin said swiftly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I apologize." He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you Robin", Batman said, "did I upset you?"

Robin was silent for a moment, gazing broodingly out at the city. "I'm just so sick of wearing a mask", he said suddenly, "it's not fair."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"When I'm with the League, I have to be happy go lucky Robin, but more then that, I have to be happy go lucky Dick Greyson Robin, because everyone expects me to be him. When I'm with my dad and his friends, I have to be quiet content Tim Drake because that's what he expects of me.

When I'm with the police, I have to be crime-solving, answers in a minute analytical Robin. No matter who I'm with, I have to wear some kind of mask. I hate it. Doesn't anyone wanna see just Tim Drake? Don't you ever feel that way?" Robin looked up desperately at Batman, as if searching for kinship in his plight.

Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I do", he said, "I'm always having to be someone I'm not, except with you boys. With you and Dick I feel like I can be myself. I want you to have that too. You can just be Tim Drake for me, he's the only one I want to see. Believe me, I don't want you to be Dick Greyson. One Dick Greyson is plenty, I couldn't handle more then one." Robin laughed.

"I'm sorry I make you feel like you have to be Dick. I don't mean to. You just take a little getting used to. You're so much deeper then Dick, so much more thoughtful. Don't ever feel like I want you to be like him Robin because I promise you, I don't.: Robin smiled at him. "When we're on patrol", Batman siad softly, "Tim Drake is exactly who I want you to be."

"Sometimes I feel trapped in a sea of faces", Robin murmured, turning to face the city, "like nobody cares who I am or where I'm going. Other times I feel like they all just want me out of the way. I just never really feel like anyone wants me around." He was silent for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "Do you think I annoy Dick, he acts like it sometimes?"

"No", Batman said, "I think Dick is just being Dick. That's the thing about Dick, no one can tell him who to be."

"Sometimes, I wish I was more like him", Robin said. Batman nodded.

"Me too", he agreed, "Dick's a good man, but so are you."

"You think so" Robin asked, "I often doubt it." Batman nodded.

"You're a better man then I am", he said. He smiled gently at Robin who smiled back, feeling better then he had all night.

"And", Batman said, "you never have to feel alone because I'll always be here for you." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and together they turned to watch the city.


End file.
